Various types of garments are available to consumers in the marketplace. Likewise, various types of toys are available. Further, combination garments and toys, hooded blankets and stuffed toys, and hooded sweatshirts and stuffed pillows are also available.
However, there remains a need for an improved convertible garment and toy combination that may be efficiently converted between garment and toy configurations, substantially lightweight, aesthetically pleasing, and/or substantially durable.